


怯

by Jolynnnnnn



Category: UNINE
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 14:07:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18896155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jolynnnnnn/pseuds/Jolynnnnnn





	怯

夏瀚宇同何昶希恋爱时几乎对他一无所知，只知道他爱自己爱得要死要活，腰很窄，掐紧了会两条腿都软下来。彼时他在美国读本科，其实在上高中时夏瀚宇家境还算可以，但出了国就显得拮据，和印度人中东人一同住在逼仄老旧的学生公寓里，一个人住上下铺。上铺用来放东西。

这间房子条件差得要命，墙皮脱落，潮湿，冬天很冷，唯一优点是采光很好。夏瀚宇在光照得到的地方放了一把价格不菲的吉他，琴盒侧面小兜里的乐谱几乎溢出来了，里面不乏各种口水歌：都是他在酒吧或夜店唱歌用的。

没有人关心他是中国人还是韩国人，也没有人关心他唱的歌是中文还是韩文，只不过都是一些好听的旋律。一次他在一家夜生活酒吧做驻唱，心情不好，柔柔地唱了一首《偿还》，老上海的风头在他身上流进美利坚。他习惯唱歌看地板，打脚拍，唱完才发现有张漂亮的脸双手托腮，露出一个无限示好却绝不媚俗的笑。

那是他认识何昶希的当口。何昶希问他，我可不可以请你喝一杯？

他用无数个吻骗夏瀚宇唱歌，从despacito唱到做我的猫，眼睛里澄澈得很，接着就借酒精顺理成章滚上床单。他们做爱时没开灯，夏瀚宇不想开灯，好像灯一亮，这间破房子就把他从月亮顶端捉下来。明明纤细得像一柄剑的人却柔软好像会被揉碎在他怀里，高潮时贴在他怀里，手指抓住他心口那块被汗浸湿的布料。

何昶希究竟是廉耻心差一点还是性解放的忠诚践行者他在分手数年后也不得而知。做完以后何昶希循着一点光去看夏瀚宇的吉他，捧起乐谱认认真真地看，接着眼睛亮亮地回过头问他：这些你都会弹啊？这么多？夏瀚宇点头。接着何昶希回到床上去，赤足，两条纤细光裸的腿落着星点的红梅，狼狈的身子松垮地披着一件宽松外套，往夏瀚宇怀里钻：你好厉害喔。

接着他们试探性地又接了许多吻，一个一个飞出窗外去，成为了星星，何昶希问他：你觉得我漂不漂亮？你想不想和我恋爱啊。夏瀚宇呛道，你是习惯和每个炮友这么说吗。听这话何昶希不高兴，鼓着腮：你把我当成什么人了？我是真的好喜欢你。一见钟情，听说过没？还是说你会和每个炮友都亲这么多次嘴？

夏瀚宇又笑了，只提一边嘴角：我可能有暴力倾向，背了好多高利贷，课桌底下有枪，还有可能有病，而且我吸毒。何昶希眨眨眼，真的啊……？夏瀚宇没做声，何昶希又垂下眼，认认真真难过：可我真的好喜欢你啊。夏瀚宇下床开灯，何昶希被上铺的阴影柔和地拢着，从廉价的白炽灯光下分离开来。

事实就是，夏瀚宇没有暴力倾向，没借过钱，没有枪，没有病，也不吸毒。但他和何昶希恋爱了。他总觉得何昶希应该蛮有钱的，每次见面穿的风衣都剪裁完美。但他确实平时也很忙，何昶希去找他的时间更多，约会或上床。

夏瀚宇一样爱惨了何昶希，何昶希认真听他唱歌的样子可爱得要命，偶尔小猫一样挥舞的爪子也可爱。他开始从平日开支里省钱，出去玩时他结账，也会坐火车去田园度假，他那点面子总是不舍得拉下来，咬碎牙往肚子里吞。何昶希伙同他的梦想一起，一点点把他掏空，一点点把他磨得唱苦情歌也情深似海，赚得到任何漂亮听众的眼泪。

所以他提了分手，何昶希没哭，只是眼泪一个劲在眼眶里打转，眼圈也红红的，说我没逼你非要给我奉献什么。夏瀚宇只是摇头，说分手吧，咱们两个真的都该休息一下。何昶希问他你是不是不喜欢我了？夏瀚宇还是摇头，说，以后也不要再见了。

夏瀚宇搬家了。从一所烂房子搬到另一所烂房子，露出的灰墙体变成了油点，邻居从印度人变成了白人胖子，仍是两张床。他决定找一个室友分担房租。没想到微信上是得到回应最快的。

新室友叫陈宥维，长了一张十足标准的学长脸，是个女孩看他都要感慨一句人畜无害，都会觉得他像初恋。原本夏瀚宇只是觉得他们分享空间，没必要分享时间，便一眼也不看他、一句话也不同他讲。后来有次他连轴转头痛得要命，半夜爬起来就冷水吞布洛芬，第二天睡醒桌上放了一碗很中式的面。底下还压了一张字条，大意让他好好休息，今天直接吃饭吧。

夏瀚宇有点触动，所以晚上跟陈宥维说了第一句话：谢谢你啊，你做饭还挺好吃的。陈宥维谦虚说没有没有，你要注意休息啊，我听说止疼药吃多了也会有抗药性，觉该睡还是要睡的。夏瀚宇又扁了扁嘴，说，忙过这一小段就好了。

他去辞职了。确实，没有什么值得花钱的地方，房租也有人跟他对半摊，没必要再把自己最后一分精力也拧出来。最后把嵌进肉的花刺剥离掉。等他空闲下来又在想：这样确实好没意思。难道我确实喜欢被谁浪费？他想着，心口又一点点刺痛，想起某个夜晚攥紧那儿的手，接着陈宥维打断他的沉思：你今天回来这么早？

我不做那份兼职了，老板脑子有病。陈宥维听了没忍住笑，又说，这招留学生的老板哪个脑子没病？于是两个人都笑起来。

他们两个聊了一整晚，夏瀚宇将自己先前的冷淡解释为慢热，把失恋一事藏得了无痕迹。他了解了一点自己的室友，陈宥维和他同校，只是不同校区，读管理的。夏瀚宇打趣：管院全是公子哥。陈宥维忙解释，没有没有。夏瀚宇又奇道，怎么没有，我看你也是。陈宥维大笑，那你真的跟我不太熟！

他俩开始平时约约球，一起用电脑打两局美服的英雄联盟，夏瀚宇抽陈宥维的烟，把满身都弄成陈宥维味的。陈宥维住到这只是因为对自己语言仍不太自信，还是和国人做室友比较有安全感。你看，我这不是正好遇见你了吗？

夏瀚宇骂他：说什么呢你。心里难得柔软，说我才比较幸运吧。

只能说弃猫效应比想象的要普遍一点，夏瀚宇发觉自己有些不该有想法时已经晚了。他只能把自己的想法咽进肚子里，尽量去延长这段也许彼此心知肚明、亦有可能只是在照镜子的自我感动的猜忌时间。他不敢想要怎么把这件事摆上台面，该怎么撕破脸皮。他甚至没见过陈宥维黑脸的样子。

陈宥维慢慢对他说的多了，有一些牢骚，确实是未曾跟其他人讲过的。他这个室友有很多优点，陈宥维最喜欢的是他的冷静和置身事外，听他讲完就简单骂他两句作罢，绝不会去嚼舌根。

有次陈宥维回来，看到夏瀚宇戴着麦唱歌，温柔地唱一首《慢慢喜欢你》。他愣在门口，在最后一段不小心摁响了门把手。夏瀚宇回头，一个杂音录进去，还有一句“你今天回来那么早啊”，陈宥维说，下午没开会。

陈宥维点点头，过来拥抱他。两颗心在彼此的胸腔里狂跳不停，有一种无言的共鸣，紧接着是一些攀升得很缓慢的温度。他们彻夜聊了自己的理想型，先是礼貌性地讲了一些胸大腰细的女星，慢慢揭露自己也爱过男人的事实，同时松出一口气。陈宥维说，这都啥时代了，美国哎，算什么。夏瀚宇说，是啊。然后沉默了。

陈宥维说，我很喜欢你今天下午唱的那首歌。夏瀚宇问，你喜欢莫文蔚？陈宥维说不是，然后两个人陷入一阵沉默，这次轮到夏瀚宇救场：睡吧。陈宥维想了想：我能躺你的床吗？窸窸窣窣间，精致的香槟塔被碰倒，白沫浮得到处都是。

夏瀚宇毫无防备地睡觉时总是喜欢蜷缩着，头也不在枕头上，像一只熟透的红虾。陈宥维观察他睡觉的样子很久了。第二天说，老夏，你知道嘛，你那个睡觉姿势，是没有安全感的表现。夏瀚宇白他，你别胡说八道。

晚上回来夏瀚宇问他明天有没有安排，陈宥维笑道，不好意思了，就正好明天有事。得陪对象。夏瀚宇挑挑眉，其实陈宥维会有恋人是在他预料之内，只是他没想过会从本人嘴里说出来。陈宥维似乎察觉到了这一刻的暗流，又缓缓补一句，我本来没想告诉你。夏瀚宇冷笑一声，你怎么最后还是告诉我了？

陈宥维咬了咬嘴唇：就告诉了呗。

何昶希在分手之后也没过得太浑浑噩噩，上课时都还光鲜亮丽，把自己裹在一身昂贵衣服里踽踽而行，只是不愿意在社交场合里露面。他这个时候结识了陈宥维，小他一届，跟他一起修专业，主动给他发许多材料。

一来二去两个人相熟了，开始一起吃饭。何昶希开始有点儿习惯于陈宥维的好意，在小半个月之后，陈宥维问他有没有恋人？何昶希心中立马警铃大作：你不要问我这个。

这是他这个聪明漂亮的男孩难得一见地把气氛搞僵。之后陈宥维似乎知难而退了一样，鲜少联络，两个人在教室也不会坐一起，难受的变成了何昶希：他之前确实习惯于陈宥维的好意了。他几乎忘记了，喜欢是一件平淡且与生存无关的事情。何况他根本不担心生存。

在和陈宥维莫名其妙冷战的这段时间里，留学生圈子里的风言风语终于吹进了他耳朵里：何昶希平时看着挺好，其实私底下玩得好开，这片街上的驻唱他每一个都睡过了，不管人种。何昶希怒极反笑，哦，我还挺幸运的，现在还没查出有病来？其实这些闲人哪管真相啊。

他主动联系了陈宥维，跟他道歉，顺带跟他要经济笔记。陈宥维先发了文件才回复，没事，我以为我冒犯到你了，该道歉的是我。这事就算翻篇。何昶希开始从自己乱七八糟的感情生活中抽离，一个小小的元神托着腮看陈宥维认真学习的发旋儿：好像这才是我这个年纪该经历的吧。

他确实喜欢音乐，家里不太喜欢他学，但他确实喜欢自己的母亲和姐姐，便也听话，把音乐当作消遣。和陈宥维在一起轻松得要命，他几乎不需要考虑什么面子，只管做一个步步走向他的绵羊就好。是何昶希先告白，他们在一起之后很快人尽皆知，先前的谣言不攻自破，成为值得羡慕的模范爱侣。

但他很快发现的是，陈宥维一直是那副体贴模样，似乎和在一起之前也没有什么太大区别。上床时也温柔得要命，绝不会在任何第二天会被人看到的地方留下哪怕一点痕迹，顶的动作也适度，总让何昶希翻过身子去压住他，然后自己晃着腰吞得更深。陈宥维跟他说，我们会结婚的，公司的名字就用我们两个的名字拼在一起，好吗？在他有序的人生里，何昶希变成了最便于携带的美丽，他垂着眼睑说好，黑黑的睫毛像一只睡着的小鸟。

跟他在一起安稳得很。何昶希心想，也许我的人生确实可以在二十二岁这一年定型。陈宥维哪里都好，家境，品味，长相，上进心，甚至床上也无可挑剔。两人有一次忙着搞银行流水的事情，就近去吃了汉堡王，会长又紧急夺命call陈宥维，他抱歉地擦干净原本就不脏的嘴，贴面吻了吻何昶希：抱歉宝贝，周末我带你去拉斯维加斯当补偿好吗？何昶希笑道：咱俩要是真的都有时间就好啦。接着陈宥维一阵风似的赶往战场，剩何昶希颇有闲情逸致地啃那个和他脸差不多大的廉价曲奇饼干。

他余光瞥到桌子旁站了个人，下意识抬头去看，却吓得整个人一滞：是夏瀚宇。也许此时此刻夏瀚宇也觉得这个行为似乎不是那么的得体，转身要走，何昶希连忙站起来拉住他，踌躇着跟他说一句：……好久不见。

于是两个人续了两杯软饮，何昶希习惯性从钱夹要掏出自己那一份的钱，却被夏瀚宇制止：我来付。他言下之意是说我现在过得很好，何昶希打量他，穿得也熨帖许多。两个人在人来人往的快餐店里面面相觑，最终还是夏瀚宇打破沉默：你最近好像过得还不错。

何昶希下意识地谦虚，也就那样……接着咬嘴唇。看到你现在这样子，我也还蛮开心的。夏瀚宇似笑非笑。接着何昶希又问，你最近还在唱歌吗？

不驻唱了。夏瀚宇说，垂着眼睛，心不在焉地转自己的钥匙。现在做做电台，还是唱，不过听的人多了点。

夏瀚宇当然在窗上见到过好几次何昶希。好在陈宥维从来没幼稚得在窗口打招呼过，也算是情报战的一个小小胜利。他虽然蛮要面子，这种场合也很难做到回回体面，何昶希被他刺得不开心，心里却涟漪连连。他慢悠悠地叙述自己过得很好，说着说着却眼泪扑簌簌。那个分手也没掉眼泪的男孩在此刻脱轨，夏瀚宇心脏也难免被揪紧，笨手笨脚地去给他擦眼泪。何昶希裹住他的手，半晌才被烫了一下似的弹开，说对不起噢。

夏瀚宇平平地说，没事，是我弄哭的你。何昶希被逗笑了、不轻不重地去揍他，心里却涂满了粗盐似的。

何昶希回家以后搜了一下夏瀚宇的电台，没有找到，他又尝试性地搜了英文名，才找到。显然刚刚开了不久，寥落的几首歌在里面显得空空荡荡，破碎的只言片语更让他难以推断夏瀚宇的近况。何昶希说过他很喜欢《慢慢喜欢你》，偶然发现夏瀚宇也唱了，他戴上耳机，慢慢地摊平一卷胶带，暂时回到那间墙皮剥蚀却明亮的破房子。

最后的最后，他听到一声杂音，接着是夏瀚宇极有生活气息的声音：你今天回来那么早啊。接着是他熟悉得要命的声音，那个声音答道：下午没开会。

何昶希慢慢睁开眼睛，他没有忍住，如释重负地露出了牙齿。


End file.
